Chnum
__TOC__ English Definition und Oedon te Voot, Avatar des Chnum]]CHNUM (aka Bajor, Erainn, Generian, Oedon, Seralpu, Tamithon, Tasman) - God-Father and Fathergod of the Pantheon in the Genealogy of the Gods, God of fertile crops, Lord of the 7 Springs, Protector of Humans and Elves, Ram-God Deutsche Definition Chnum ist der Göttervater im Pantheon in der Genealogie der Götter von Myra und entsprechend ist seine Religion zumindest in der Schwertwelt des Machairas unter allen Religionen die am weitesten verbreitete. Verehrt wird er als Widdergott und Göttervater, als Schutzherr der Menschen und Elfen und Herr der Sieben Quellen, als Gott des Goldes und des Lichts, unter vielen Namen. Bajor, Errain und Tamithon sind nur drei davon. Heilige Zahlen - Eins, aber auch 3, 5, 7. Erster Mond ist der Widdermond, aber das richtige Opfer ist ein Fünftel allen Goldes und er ist Herr der Sieben Quellen Besonders gläubige Reiche und Regionen können sich im Bund der Chnumgläubigen (BdC) zusammenschliessen. Das Opfer für Chnum Das richtige Opfer Auf einem jeden dieser Altäre soll allezeit eine Schale mit frischen Feld- oder Waldfrüchten, ein Krug mit frischem Wasser und frisches Brot stehen. In den Tempeln oder auf den Altären über den Dörfern und Siedlungen ist auch die Opferung gesunder Schafe, Stiere oder Schweine dem Göttervater wohlgefällig. Sorgt ihr für die tägliche Erneuerung der Gaben der Fruchtbarkeit auf den Altären Chnums, deren Rückseite stets Thysias zugewandt sein soll, so das die davor stehende Acolythen in diese Richtung des Götterhimmels sehen – und dann wird Chnum für die Fruchtbarkeit eurer Felder mit doppeltem Ertrag sorgen. Fordert Euer Volk und seine Oberen zu häufigen und reichlichen Opfern auf, auch von großen und kleinen Geldbeträgen, und bei den großen Bitten an den Widdergott auch von Diamanten. All dies wird in eine eigens dafür zentral in den Altar eingelassene Kristallschale gelegt und sieben Tage ruhen gelassen. Hat Chnum es bis dahin nicht zu sich genommen, so mag es dem besten der Chnumreligion in diesem Lande dienen, zuvorderst dem entsprechenden Tempel und seinen Priestern. Das ist das Landesopfer . Dasselbe gilt auch für die Speisen. Täglich sollen alle diese Speisen auf den Altar kommen und, von dem was der Widdergott davon nicht selbst zu sich nimmt, mögen die Priester in Seiner Gedenken essen. Das ist das Speiseopfer. Die geopferten Tiere sollen gehäutet und zerteilt werden. Den fünften Teil des Inneren erhalten die Priester und ihre Diener zur Nahrung. Zur Haltbarmachung dieser Teile ist in jedem Chnumtempel ein größerer Vorrat an Salz zu halten. Haben sie in den Tagen vor Ssakat noch mehr Opferfleisch übrig, als sie selber brauchen werden, so sollen sie dies am Ende des Winters und in den Ssakat vor Beginn des Neuen Jahres an die Armen und Hungrigen verteilen, so wie sie dies bei reichlichen Opfergaben das ganze Jahr tun sollen, wenn sie es können. Wo Essen neben Hungernden verdirbt, wo nicht alle Gaben eines Jahres gegessen sind, da wird Chnum nicht neue Fruchtbarkeit schenken. Dies ist das Speiseopfer. Die Häute der Tiere sind, soweit es Schafsfelle sind, auf die Außenwände der Tempel zu ziehen. Dort können sich die Gläubigen persönliche Fruchtbarkeit (auch die Männer) holen, indem sie im Tempel oder anderswo Blattgold erwerben und mit diesem die Felle berühren und vergolden. Dafür muß in Chnumtempeln stets Blattgold feingezogen vorhanden sein. Diese Symbolik steht für das Goldene Fell des Heiligen Widders, dessen Glänzen nach unserem Glauben das Licht in der Welt erhält und es nie ganz verlöschen läßt. Dieses ist das Fellopfer. Der Rest der Opfertiere, die anderen vier fünftel, aber sollen, nachdem andere Felle zum nutzen des Tempels verkauft wurden, mit Kräutern auf einem großen Dreibein verbrannt werden, auf das der Rauch des Verbrannten den Göttervater in die Nase steige und ihn ergötze. Steigt der Rauch nicht empor zum Himmel, so ist dies ein Zeichen des Zorns, und eine Beschwichtigung durch Landopfer ist dort angesagt, wo nicht das Land mit Mißernten und Dürre geschlagen werden soll. Dieses ist das Brandopfer. Landopfer, Speiseopfer und Brandopfer – diese drei Opfer sind seit Menschengedenken Voraussetzung für ein von Chnum gesegnetes Wirken des Tempels und eine Fruchtbarkeit des Landes. Das Fellopfer dazu bringt die persönliche Fruchtbarkeit vor allem des Mannes. An alle Chnumgläubigen Sukor, Höchstpriester des Göttervaters Chnum, im Tammus des Jahres 418 n.P. * an alle Hohepriester Chnums auf Myra * an alle Mitglieder des Bunds der Chnumgläubigen * an alle chnumgläubigen Herrscher und Fürsten. Ich grüße Euch im Namen des Göttervaters Chnum, des Widdergottes, des Herrn der Sieben Quellen, des Beschützers der Menschen und Elfen: Saluton! Viel wird in diesen Zeiten überlegt, wie man der Finsternis Herr werden und sie -zumindest einmal von Karcanon- vertreiben könnte. Es gilt der Schlachtruf Clarions von Helion "Schlagt Arus Ur Eklas, solange er noch fern von Myra weilt". Signifer vis Dyvenloon, die künftige Segmentshüterin Ysatingas, hat sich dieser Aufgabe angenommen und versucht, die Kräfte der Lichtwelt für dieses Ziel zu einen. Man möge ihr jede erdenkliche Unterstützung bei ihrem Versuch, den Krieg zwischen den Lichtreichen zu beenden, gewähren, denn ich wiederhole es nocheinmal: Der Göttervater will keinen Krieg. Es erscheint jedoch fraglich, ob tatsächlich der Feuerhund Genrals diejenige Gefahr für unsere Religion darstellt, die in diesen Jahren am größten ist. Viele Anzeichen sprechen dafür, daß es zwar Kräfte des Feuers sind, die uns und selbst die größten unserer Tempel bedrohen werden, doch daß dieses Feuer kein an sich Schwarzes Feuer ist, sondern daß statt spuckenden Vulkanen bald brennende Holzscheite unser Verderben werden. Deutlicher noch: Es gibt Anzeichen, daß alle Feueranbeter uns und unserer Religion übel wollen. Die umfangreichen Missionierungen im einst orcangläubigen bakanasanischen Gebiet im Machairas des Inneren Meeres müssen mit verstärkter Energie betrieben werden, um zu verhindern, daß auch dort die Feuer entflammen, wenn man andernorts versucht, uns die Dächer über den Köpfen anzuzünden. Siedlungsgebiete der feueranbetenden Anguri sollten, soweit sie für uns erreichbar sind, verstärkt Ziel unserer Mission sein. Hier ist auch eine wesentliche Aufgabe für die chnumtreuen Mönchs- und Ritterorden. Ich fordere Clod Tyriaid, den Ordensmeister der Chnumiten und künftigen Primas der bakanasanischen Reichskirche auf, die Chnumiten wieder zu bewaffnen, wie dies in Teilen bereits geschehen ist, um für den Schutz unserer Tempel und die Glaubensfreiheit unserer Gläubigen sorgen zu können. Besonders besorgt sehen wir auf die Lage der Chnumgläubigen im Gebiet der Purpurnen Bruderschaft, wo der Verwandte des verstorbenen Chaireddin de Valmore, Nerus Chemnos (genannt der Feuerkopf) gegen die Chnumgläubigen auch in den Grenzgebieten der Bruderschaft, und wo unter den Borgontreuen Wolfsbrüdern das Gebiet der Bugander verheert wird, mit besonderer Härte gegen die Anhänger und Verkünder unserer Religion vorgeht. Sollten die Verfolgungen durch die Bruderschaft nicht aufhören, so ist ein gemeinsames Vorgehen der Chnumgläubigen gegen sie ein Gebot der Zeit. Wir können nicht warten, bis sie sich stark genug fühlen, auch gegen unsere Großen Tempel und gegen unsere Diener im Gebiete von Ataris und Karalo-Floran vorzugehen. Vor allem Ebed Zakeen und Vrucht Barkeyt seien hiermit aufgerufen, Aktivitäten in dieser Richtung vorzubereiten und miteinander abzustimmen. Kosmasius Bestetor, Uzori, Zewaratt und Clod Tyriaid mögen ihre Unterstützung mit diesen beiden absprechen und auf ihre Arbeit hinarbeiten. Je bedrohlicher die Lage der Lichtwelt, umso wichtiger ein Frieden in Lapathien. Alle chnumgläubigen Beteiligten an diesem Konflikt sind hiermit aufgerufen, die von Signifer vis Dyvenloon vorgeschlagene Lösung zu unterstützen, da eine Unabhängigkeit eines Königreichs Lapathien oder eines mit Phialeia und Anthrizia vereinigten neuen Königreiches die beste Lösung darstellt, die keine der Kriegsparteien begünstigt. Bofri von Gorgon scheint am Besten geeignet, den Frieden dieser Region zu sichern - er sei König. Was die Seher künden scheint wahr zu werden - wenn wir uns nicht bemühen, wird 412 das Jahr der Spinne, anstatt das Jahr der Goldenen Drachen. Das Urböse aber kann nicht wie ein Hort des Feuerhunds ausgerottet werden. Umso wichtiger ist eine einige Lichtwelt, und so scheint es uns wünschenswert, daß die Lichtwelt von ganz Myra einen einigen Führer habe, dem sie im Falle eines globalen Konfliktes und Kampfes gegen die Finsternis folgen können, denn auch die Finsternis wird immer direkter und gezielter auf den verschiedenen Kontinenten Einfluß nehmen, nun da Agon auf Ysatinga den BDO, den Bund seinen Dämonenanhänger, neu formiert, und nun da sich von Corigani die Schleier der Untätigkeit gehoben haben. Muß denn nicht die Tatsache, daß Zardos, der Hochlord der Finsternis, in Agon keinen Konkurrenten und in Arus keinen stärkeren mehr auf Myra hat, bedeuten, daß er die Dark Union wieder unangefochten und straffer führt, muß nicht die Tatsache, daß man auf Karcanon schon lange keine Mörderbienen mehr sah, bedeuten, daß er sie anderswo zum Einsatz bringen will oder zum Einsatz aufgestellt hat? Die Finsternis hat einen einigen Führer - auch die Lichtwelt kann das brauchen. Auf jedem Kontinent seien die Chnumgläubigen aufgefordert, die Lichtbündnisse zu unterstützen, sich selbst als Sprecher und Leiter dieser Bündnisse zur Verfügung zu stellen, und den Besten unter ihnen zum Leiter der Lichtwelt dieses Kontinents zu wählen, den die Lichtreiche als Schlichter anrufen und anerkennen. Während nun die Hohepriester Chnums als Schlichter auftreten können und sollen, dürfen sie doch nicht soweit in weltliche Belange vordringen, daß sie selbst die Leitung der Lichtwelt übernehmen wollen. Diese Aufgabe ist von unserem Göttervater Chnum für die chnumgläubigen Herrscher vorbehalten worden. Der Beschützer der Menschen und Elfen hat in mir seinen geistlichen Vertreter, doch scheint die Zeit erneut gekommen, auch einen weltlichen Vertreter zu suchen, der würdig ist, diesen Titel zu führen. Wenn sich unter den Reichen der Lichtwelt ein Herrscher findet, den die Götter mit der Macht beschenkt haben, Chnums weltlicher Arm zu sein und den auch andere Könige und Herrscher als als Autorität und Hochkönig anzuerkennen bereit sind, so daß die weltlichen Voraussetzungen eines Kaiserreiches gegeben sind (Fünfhundert Gemarken Land, in denen man auf sein Wort hört, Einwohner, die gemeinsam drei Millionen Steuern im Jahr aufbringen und drei Herrscher oder Herrscherinnen, die ihm Gefolgschaft leisten), so wird Chnum selbst durch mich auch den geistlichen Segen nicht fehlen lassen und seine Weihe zum Kaiser soll durch mich oder die Chnumhohepriester von mindestens fünf Reichen Myras erfolgen. Es wäre wünschenwert, wenn auch nicht wahrscheinlich, daß dieser Herrscher auch von den Gläubigen anderer Religionen anerkannt würde. Ich fordere Kahl-Kot-toni und Dandairia auf, mir von ihren Kontinenten geeignete Herrscher zu benennen, ich fordere den Königlichen Rat ßagundas und den Senat Bakanasans sowie den Königlichen Rat Karalo-Florans auf, entsprechende Vorschläge zu machen. Wer, so meint Ihr, wäre würdig und in der Lage dieses Amt zu führen? An Euch und Euch Hohepriestern sei es, Namen zu nennen. Mit dem Höchstpriester unseres Sohnes Dondra bin ich mir einig, daß es eines der Ziele des WALD sein muß, die Wüste des Schnellen Todes ihres Namens zu berauben. Ein Kanal soll langfristig das Berusinische Meer durch die Zun mit der Weiten See verbinden, als Grundlage eines großangelegten Bewässerungsprogramms zur Wiederbelebung dieser Wüste. Spenden an das Lebenshilfekonto 357 können auch dafür zweckgebunden werden. Der Weltbund Aller Lebensoffenen Druiden faßt auch eine Wiederbelebung der von der WOLKE verseuchten Gebiete ins Auge, denn nicht nur wir Menschen und Elfen sind Teil der umfassenden Schöpfung der Götter, deren größter der Göttervater Chnum ist. Als letztes will ich Euch auffordern, alle für den Tempelfond zu sammeln, um die Religion und das Licht des Göttervaters in viele Regionen dieser Welt zu bringen, in denen noch Düsternis wohnt und Unwissenheit, und die Herzen vieler Menschen durch das goldene Licht Chnums zu erhellen. Nach dem Fall des DULAROTHOMAE gegen die Feuerreligion Cuicuilcos, die damit auch verging, ist Chelo-Darn, der Hauptkontonent Karnicons, eine Hoffnung der Lichtwelt. Laßt uns dort durch die Unterstützung des Tempelbaus eine Bastion des Glaubens errichten! Agape n'Or - die Liebe und das Goldene Licht Chnums mit Euch! gez. Sukor Tag des Chnum * Tag des Chnum, auch Tag der Lebensfreude genannt. Am 17.Tewet. Einer der natürlich Chnum geweihten Feiertage vor allem in Khal-Kottoni. * Segment: Myraweit - Reich: Chnumdur - Name: Sukor - Myra-Fundorte: WB1/14-15, R40,R59, MBM3/15-17, MBM4/115,124, MBM6/57-64,113, MBM7/16-18,49,51, MBM9/18-22,144, MBM10/15-17 - Mythor-Fundort: 141, 142, 146 Siehe auch * Bakanasanische_Reichskirche * Oedon te Voot Category:Gwynddor English Category:Religions Category:Pantheon Kategorie:Chnum-Religion